1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparel protector kit. More particularly the kit protects a wearer's apparel from food spills.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various embodiments of apparel protectors have been proposed.
For example, bibs for infants and adults have protected the wearer's apparel by lying directly upon an upper portion of the torso of the wearer. This has, however, allowed food to travel down into a person's lap.
Further, very complicated protectors for covering almost the entire body of the wearer have been proposed.
Still further, smock type garments have been proposed in an attempt to keep food from wandering onto clothing in the lap region or below after having been initially trapped along the smock.
The disadvantage that these embodiments all share is the ease with which food can be removed from its area of entrapment thereupon, prior to allowing same to wander onto clothing under gravitational effects.